Heretofore, as a method of automatically guiding the movement of a moving body there are already known .circle.1 a guiding method with the aid of a guiding line, .circle.2 a guiding method with the aid of the dead reckoning and .circle.3 a guiding method with the aid of measurement using radio wave.
Features of these guiding methods are noted in the following table.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ method of example of guiding advantage disadvantage application ______________________________________ .circle.1 (1)Measuring accu- (1)Due to need unmanned guiding racy relative to of laying the conveyance line position and guiding line, direction is it is difficult highest among to deal with three methods. variation of a working area. .circle.2 dead (1)There is no need (1)There are aircraft reckoning of arrangment of accumulative ship any outside error and reference and an acceleration apparatus can be error and it is designed in a difficult to compact structure. apply it to a (2)Variation of a vehicle. working area can be easily dealt with. .circle.3 (1)Accuracy is kept (1)There is need ship measure- constant regard- of installing an ment with less of distance oscillator on the the use of measurement. ground (outside of radio (2)Since it is not a working area). wave affected by (2)It can be used acceleration, it only within a can be easily scope of visible applied to vehicle. distance. (3)Variation of a working area can be easily dealt with. ______________________________________
With respect to the guiding of the movement of a vehicle, the method .circle.1 is the best but this method requires that the guiding line is relocated in the case where a working area varies. Accordingly, it is difficult to employ the method in the case where a working area varies occasionally.
On the other hand, the method .circle.3 which can be utilized for ship can satisfactorily deal with variation of a working area but its guiding accuracy is considerably lower than that of the method .circle.1 .
The present invention has been made while taking into account the fact that the guiding method with the aid of a guiding line is excellent in guiding accuracy and the guiding method with the use of radio wave for measurement is excellent in versatility of variation of a working area and its object resides in providing compound type guiding method and apparatus which assure that advantages of the aforesaid methods can be effectively exhibited when movement of a vehicle is guided in a certain special working area.